First Thanksgiving
by Chelles
Summary: For Grissom and Sara, deciding to make the journey is always more than half the battle.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This little morsel (haha – pun intended) is a drabble-y response to PiperGrissom's challenge on GSRForeverOnline. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_First Thanksgiving_

"Sara …"

Sara clenched her teeth for a moment, then sighed. She knew that tone. "You don't want to come."

"I didn't say that."

"Your tone did. Grissom, you have to come home for Thanksgiving! They don't even _have_ Thanksgiving in Paris!"

"Exactly. Without Thanksgiving, there's no Thanksgiving break. I have class. I'd have to –"

"Do it," Sara interrupted.

"Do what?"

"I don't know. Cancel class. Call off sick. Do whatever you have to do. It's our first Thanksgiving as a married couple. I want us to spend it on the same continent."

_Our first Thanksgiving as a married couple. _It made Grissom smile. How could he say no to her – to his _wife_? "All right."

"All right?" Sara had been prepared for a serious battle. "That's it?"

"That's it." His smile widened. "You're right; I need to come home. I don't have anyone to make turkey for in Paris."

She smiled. "You don't in Vegas, either. You married a vegetarian."

"Well, there's always Hank."

Sara giggled. "True. So … I'll pick you up at the airport?"

"I'll book my flight right now." He paused. "Sara … I can't wait to see you."

She grinned. "I can't wait, either."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Although I initially intended this to be a one-shot, as soon as I posted it, I regretted that decision. So, it's now a four-part drabble. This is part two. You can expect parts 3 and 4 over the next couple days.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

I don't own CSI.

* * *

Sara stood near the baggage carousels in McCarran, watching the arriving passengers. She felt almost nervous as she waited for Grissom.

"Waiting for family?" a matronly woman to her right asked.

Mentally sighing, Sara forced a smile and nodded. "My husband." Saying the words to a stranger sent a thrill through her. _My husband._

"It's sad when they're traveling," the woman said. "But, it's good that he's home for the holidays."

Sara's smile became genuine. "Yes. I've missed him."

The woman smiled. "Of course you have."

Their conversation ended as Grissom appeared in the crowd. Sara's smile lit up her face.

"Excuse me," she said, barely remembering to be polite to her conversation partner.

The woman's indulgent smile was lost on Sara as she rushed into Grissom's open arms. His lips were on hers in an instant, kissing her intensely.

"Miss me?" she teased when they finally broke apart.

"You have no idea."

She touched his cheek. "Yes, I do."

He kissed her again. "Happy Thanksgiving, love."

"Happy Thanksgiving."

She had so much to tell him – including their new Thanksgiving plans – but, for now, it could wait. All that mattered was being held in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own CSI or Shrek.

* * *

"I can't believe you agreed to this."

"Gil! Thanksgiving is meant to be spent with family – and, they are our family."

"I know," he said with a smile, covering her hand with his. "I just thought we'd spend our first Thanksgiving together."

"We are," Sara said, a bit confused.

"_Alone_," he clarified.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Come on, Shrek. They're waiting."

Chuckling, Grissom followed Sara out of the car and up the walk to Catherine's front door. She rang the bell; they only waited a moment before Catherine opened it.

"Gil!" she nearly shrieked. She threw her arms around him. "Sara didn't tell us you'd be here!"

"I wanted to surprise you," Sara said.

Catherine grabbed Grissom's arm and pulled him inside. Within moments, the house erupted with greetings and cheers. Grissom made the rounds, saying hello to the team that would always think of him as their leader.

Sara watched from a slight distance, smiling. Catherine appeared beside her.

"You look happy to have him home," she said.

"I am," Sara affirmed.

"And, he looks happy to be home."

"He's missed everyone. Probably more than he realized."

Catherine smiled. "We've missed him, too."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! Regardless of our nationalities, I know we all have something to be thankful for.

And, I'm thankful to all of you! Thank you for reading this little story! I hope you've enjoyed it. Also, thank you so much for all the comments you've given me. I don't think you know how much I appreciate them.

Now, on to what Grissom and Sara are thankful for …

I don't own CSI.

* * *

It was after midnight when Grissom and Sara got home. Sara walked out onto the deck, staring up at the night sky. Grissom followed her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"You seem sad," he whispered.

Sara leaned back against him, sighing. "Not sad. Pensive."

"Pensive?"

"Mm-hm. I'm thinking of how thankful I am for you."

"I'm thankful for you, too." Grissom kissed her temple.

"And …"

"And?" Grissom prompted.

Sara sighed. "I'm thinking of how much I'm going to miss you."

Grissom's arms tightened around her. "I'm going to miss you, too."

"I know." She wrapped her arms around his. "But, we have Thanksgiving together."

He kissed her cheek. "Thank you for making our first Thanksgiving special."

Sara turned so she could look at him. "Aren't you glad you didn't stay in Paris for a holiday they don't even celebrate?"

He tightened his arms around her. "I'm glad I'm with you."

Sara smiled. "I'll come to Paris for Christmas," she promised.

He kissed her gently. "I'll pick you up at the airport."

She smiled. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I already can't wait."

He grinned. "I can't wait, either."

_Fin_


End file.
